Not A Bad Thing
by MikkiRainbows
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna weren't sisters? What if they were told they were sisters? What happens when Elsa falls in love with Anna and vise versa? Not real good at summaries, I'm sorry guys! ElsAnna, rated "M", Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

What if, Elsa wasn't Anna's sister? What if they were just told all their lives that they were sisters? What happens if Elsa falls in love with Anna, and vise versa?

(no P.O.V)

A knock came to her door. She pulled her knees closer into her chest, thinking they would come any closer. She laid her head against the door as another knock came.

"Elsa? Please, I just wanna talk to you." She heard Anna say.

"I need to talk to you. I need to see you... I need you."

Anna's voice was filled with so much sorrow and need. How could she ignore that?

Elsa got up from the floor, and unlocked the door. She guessed Anna heard the click because the door came open. Anna immediately flung herself into Elsa's arms, hugging her as tightly as she could. Elsa wrapped her arms around her. Hugging her back. She didn't know she needed this so bad. She just wanted to stay like this.

Anna finally pulled away and looked at the woman she thought was her sister, but she always knew something was off. Elsa looked nothing like the rest of her family. Elsa had blonde, almost white hair, and icy blue eyes, while Anna was a frickled, green-eyed, red-headed girl. Anna loved Elsa. She never told anyone, well because Elsa was her sister, how could she admit her feelings?

"What did you need Anna!" Elsa asked, pulling Anna out of her thoughts.

"I just wanted to be with you, that's all." Anna admitted, with a small blush.

Elsa smiled. "Well, you're here."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Anna almost whispered.

Silence grew between them. Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and sat down. Looking at the white haired beauty.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked, sitting down beside her.

Anna just laid her head on Elsa's shoulder, looping her arm through Elsa's.

Elsa looked down to Anna and smiled. Her love for this girl had grown. More than she had liked. She knew what she was feeling was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Her felt complete with Anna here. She felt like she wasn't ever going to be alone. This girl was her whole world and she couldn't tell a soul.

Elsa sprung up to her feet, and put her heads to her head. Her mind was going in a million different circles, and she didn't know how to stop it. She looked back to Anna, who was giving her a confused look.

"Anna, I think you should go." Elsa finally said.

"No! Don't do this again." Anna pleaded.

"Just go" Elsa repeated.

"Elsa, don't shut me out. You can tell me whatever is bothering you." Anna said, putting a hand on her sisters arm.

Elsa pulled away. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Anna said softly, turning Elsa to face her.

Elsa sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't fixed up, and neither was Anna's, which just made her all the more beautiful.

"Anna, I shouldn't be feeling this. I shouldn't have these feelings. I shouldn't..." Elsa said, on the verge of tears.

"Shouldn't be what, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"In love with you!" Elsa almost yelled.

She buried her face for what seemed like forever. When she finally looked up to Anna, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked over to Elsa, and pulled her head closer to hers, and kissed her with all the love and passion she had been hiding all these years. When she finally pulled away Elsa blinked a few times.

"I'm in love with you to." Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

(I'm sorry that this is so short. I have to get ready for work soon. But this is me, littlemonster93, just a different account because it wouldn't let me log into my other one. So, I'm back, hopefully for good.

I haven't written anything

Ike this so, I hope that it's good.

Love you all!)


	2. Chapter 2

( no P.O.V.)

Elsa smiled as she let Anna go. Anna was in love with her to? She couldn't believe it. She was so happy she was dumbfounded.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just surprised."

"Why?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"Were sisters. I didn't think you would feel the same. I figured you would hate me once I said anything." Elsa admitted.

Anna smiled. "Elsa, come on, do you really believe we are related?"

Elsa looked at her with confusion.

"Come on, you have blonde, basically white, hair and really blue eyes. I'm a red head, I have green eyes. I also have freckles and you don't." Anna said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Elsa asked.

"No one else in the family looks like that." Anna said.

Elsa looked down and backed up. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Look, I know that we look incredibly different, but we have always been treated as sisters. We haven't been talked about as anything but." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed and sat down beside her. "Look, who cares if we are or not. I will find out, but honestly, I don't care. I love you, and I want to be with you."

Elsa looked at her sister and smiled. "Anna, I want that to. I want you. I always have, but what will everyone say? It's wrong."

Anna looked at her, trying not to cry. "Elsa, I don't care. Nothing matters as long as I have you."

Elsa looked into Anna's beautiful green eyes and all of a sudden kissed her. Kissed her with love, and passion. Lust and desire . Anna kissed her back, with as much force as she could muster.

Elsa laid her down, climbing on top of her. She kissed down Anna's neck, getting a small moan out of her. Elsa kissed down to her neck line, and pulled Anna's shirt over her head, seeing her plumb breasts and smiling. She took one nipple into her mouth, getting a louder moan out of Anna. Elsa kissed down her stomach, basically ripping Anna's shorts off. She didn't waste any time getting to Anna's center and taking a lick from top to bottom before taking the clit into her mouth. Anna moaned loud, her back archng as Elsa licked at her clit, taking in everything. Anna's nails dug into Elsa's head, pulling her hair, which only made Elsa move faster.

"Oh Elsa!" Ann moaned out as she arched into Elsa's mouth.

"El... Elsa, I'm... ELSA!" Ann screamed out as her orgasim hit her hard. Her legs trembled as Elsa licked her till Anna just couldn't stand it anymore.

Elsa climbed up to Anna and kissed her, laying down beside her. She pulled Anna into her and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her head and ran her diners through Anna's hair. Before she knew it, Anna was breathing slowly, and snoring slightly. Elsa smiled.

"Anna, until we find out if we are indeed sisters, we keep this a secret. I, in fact, can't live without you by my side always. I love you." Elsa whispered, getting a sleeping smile out of Anna.

( okay, here's chapter two. I hop you all liked it!)


	3. Chapter 3

(no P.O.V)

Anna awoke to Elsa's easy breathing. She looked over to see Elsa peacefully sleeping. She smiled and kissed her cheek softly and smirked as an idea came into her head.

Anna slowly slid under the covers, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. She finally made it to where she wanted to be. and smiled. She moved Elsa's legs carefully, only getting a small stur out of Elsa. Anna was glad she was such a hard sleeper. Anna got Elsa's legs moved just enough for her to wake Elsa the way she had planned. Anna slowly ran her fingers up Elsa's thighs and pulled her shorts down just enough. Anna smiled and crawled up to Elsa's center and smiled as she took a tiny lick, causing Elsa to moan in her sleep a little. Anna smiled and went in full force, taking everything in as she did.

Elsa opened one eye, nearly seeing Anna down on her, but she smiled and moved her legs to give Anna better access, which Anna took full advantage of. Anna started to lick Elsa even faster, wanting to wake her up fully in the best way possible. Anna then slid two fingers inside of her as she licked Elsa's clit. Elsa moaned out Anna's name, which only made Anna move faster. She felt Elsa arch her back against her body.

"Anna. Oh go... ANNA!" Elsa screamed out as she hit her point hard. Her legs squeezed around Anna before Anna made her way back up to Elsa.

"Good morning." Anna smiled as she gave Elsa a quick kiss.

Elsa smiled as laid her head back. "Yes, good morning."

Anna giggled as she sat up and put her clothes back on. Elsa looked over to her and smiled.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You're just beautiful." Elsa smiled, getting a blush out of Anna.

"I have some stuff to find out." Anna said as she pulled her pants up.

"Like?" Elsa asked.

"If we are sisters or not." Anna smiled.

Elsa signed and sat up. "Anna, what if we are?"

"Then I don't care. I still want you. I need you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled slightly.

"Don't worry so much, El." Anna said.

"Anna." Elsa said.

Anna kissed Elsa. "I said don't worry so much."

Elsa looked at Anna and got up herself. "I'm headed to the shower." was all Elsa said before walking into her bathroom. She turned the water on, and got undressed. She climbed in and let the water run over her. She stood there for a few moments. Where they doing the right thing here? What if they were sisters? Would they have to run away? What would people say when the found out? Elsa sighed and started to wash her hair. Maybe she was worring to much. Anna didn't seem that worried. She seemed really happy, and that made her happy.

Elsa finally got out to find Anna sitting on her bed, her legs spread and a wicked sexy smile on her face. Elsa felt herself getting turned on just by that look and how she was sitting. Elsa dropped her towel and walked over to Anna. She was about to take revenge for getting woken up. Elsa smirked and kissed Anna with full force. Elsa ran her hand up Anna's leg, and thigh, stopping right at her center. Anna gasped.

Elsa smiled.

"Oh Elsa." Anna moaned.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Please, Elsa." Anna gasped.

Elsa moved up to Anna's ear. "Please what? Tell me what you want."

Anna grabbed a handfull of Elsa's hair and pulled her face to face. "Fuck me."

Elsa smirked and plunged two fingers inside of Anna, getting. Loud moan out of her. Elsa bit down on Anna's neck, knowing she left a mark.

"More!" Anna managed to get out.

Elsa smiled and put one more finger inside of her, thrusting her fingers in as far as they would go, hard. Anna's movements against Elsa's hands only made her move faster, causing Anna to moan even louder.

"Elsa! Please, don't stop! I'm... Oh shit! ELSA!" Anna screamed out as her body wet limb against Elsa.

Elsa pulled her fingers out and kissed Anna. "That's what you get for waking me up."

Anna giggled. "Maybe I should do that more often."

"Did I mention that you are so sexy when you curse?" Elsa smiled.

Anna giggled and blushed a bit. She never cursed. Something about Elsa made a different side of her come out though. A side she didn't know she had. This was going to be quite the adventure.

(okay guys, chapter three. I hope this is going good so far! Leave me your thoughts! Love you guys!)


	4. Chapter 4

(no P.O.V)

Two weeks had passed and Elsa had disappeared. Anna had gotten worried. She sat in her room, knees up to her chest. She had been crying, and her eyes were red and puffy. She sighed and laid down. Her eyes fluttering shut.

( Elsa P.O.V)

I just couldn't do it. I'm just going to cause her pain. We're sisters for fucks sake! I left to a cold place. Not really sure where I am, but I can always find security in the cold.

I sigh as I pace. I can't help but love her, but why? Why did these feelings have to appear? I look up to the sky, seeing clouds start to form. I can't help but think of Anna. I always think about Anna.

I remember when she was sent off to a school for two years. I couldn't function. We were kids, but still. It was like a piece of me was gone. Like there was a hole nothing could fill. I remember crying myself to sleep every night, just calling her name, hoping I would wake up and she would be back. Then, I woke up, seeing her smiling face by my bed. I remember jumping up and hugging her for what seemed like forever. I was whole again. I was happy. Those two years were torture, and I was just glad she was back. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman.

Wait, that's when it happened! That's when I fell in love with her! Oh god, how could I have been so stupid? I have to get back to her.

(no P.O.V)

Another week had passed, and Elsa came running inside, and ran up to Anna's room. She flung the door open, finding her on the bed. She ran over, picked up her and spun her around.

"Elsa?!" Anna asked as Elsa put her down.

Elsa ran her fingers over Anna's cheek and smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

Anna felt tears.

"Dont cry. I'm so sorry." Elsa said.

"That's it?" Anna asked.

"No. I realized the moment I fell in love with you. Remember when you were sent to school?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Well, I remember being so depressed while you were gone. It was like a hole was left. Then when you returned, I was so happy. I was complete again. I remember looking at how much you had grown. I knew right then I was in love with you. I just hid it." Elsa smiled.

"That was years ago. Why did you hide it?" Anna asked.

"I was scared. I knew I wasn't suppose to fell that way for my sister, but now. Don't care. You said we may not be. Well, find out. But whatever it says, I want you to be mine." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa, crying.

"Oh, Elsa! Of course." Anna said.

Elsa smiled and wiped her tears away. She was complete. No matter what the outcome, she could face it. She was done hiding. She was ready to show the world.

Anna looked down to her feet. She didn't know what to think.

"Elsa, what if we are sisters?" Anna asked.

"Well, then we can run away." Elsa said.

Anna smiled. Her dreams were coming true. Was this really happening?


	5. Chapter 5

(Anna P.O.V)

I really can't believe what just happened. Elsa was gone, and I was so sad. I thought she had run away from me, like she always used to do. But then she came back, and said she wanted us to be together! Eekk! I have never been so excited in my entire life!

I have snuck down into my fathers office. He never liked anyone in here, but since he had passed, it was never locked. I walk inside, feeling sad at first. I loved my parents. I missed them something terrible, but I can't let that bother me now.

I look in the file cabinet. Nothing. I look in all the drawers of his desk, and still nothing. No papers or anything. I look in some stray papers on top of the desk and still nothing. Ugh, this was irritating.

Then I sit down, seeing something hanging from the bottom of the desk. I pull it out, seeing it was a letter from a long time ago. Mom nor dad wrote it. I read on, and a huge smile comes to my face. I have to find Elsa!

(Elsa P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my room, looking out my window. Winter had come in full force, and I just love the snow. It makes me feel at peace. I smile some as Anna comes back to mind. I haven't seen her in a few hours.

Suddendly, I hear my door open, and I turn around to see Ana, smiling and holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Read it." Anna said, handing it to me.

I take the paper and read on

"Hello, I know this must be difficult for you, but I myself can't take care of my darling daughter. I don't have the money, or shelter to provide her with the care she deserves. I've seen you around, with your beautiful new baby, and knew that you could give my baby the care she deserves. Her name is Elsa. Take good care of her. Don't mention me until you know she can handle it."

My eyes went wide. I was just left here? I drop the paper and all onto m bed. Wy didn't they ever tell me? Why did I have to find out this way?

I look up to Anna who is giving me a confused look.

"Why are you upset? I figured you would be happy." She said, sitting down beside me.

"It's just a lot to take in, Anna. I wish I had known sooner." I say, falling over onto her arm.

She takes it from under me and pulls me into her.

"I know it's a rough way to find out, but we're not actually sisters. We can tell the whole world now." Anna smiled.

I look down to my hands and clutch them to my chest. Was I having second thoughts? Was this really what I wanted?

I sit up and look at Anna, who is just smiling. She knows itll be okay, and some how that gives me hope. She gives me hope.

I smile back and kiss her.

"Let me get used to the idea of you not being my sister anymore, and you being my lady." I smile.

Anna smiles back and hugs me. I know she understands my feelings.

She lets me go and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you to, Anna" I smile.


	6. Chapter 6

(no P.O.V)

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since Elsa found out she wasn't Anna's sister. Part of her was excited, but another part of her was scared. People would judge them harshly. They would only see them as sisters.

Elsa sat on her bed, looking out her window. Winter was lasting longer than usual. White everywhere. Snow falling. She sighed. Her mind was buzzing, she she didn't exactly know what to do or say. Anna as so excited. All she could talk about was telling everyone. Elsa didn't want to ruin her excitement.

"Elsa?" A knock came to her door.

That voice always gave her butterflies. Elsa stood up and opened her door. She smiled some at Anna. Anna hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked, seeing Elsa's face.

"Nothing, Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna looked at her. "I know you better than that."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I've been thinking."

"Thinking what?" Anna asked.

"About us. Anna, people are gonna judge us so harshly. They are only gonna see us at sisters, nothing more. I don't want to see you be tormented like that." Elsa said.

Anna looked at her. "Elsa, I won't be. The only way I will hurt is if we aren't together. Elsa, I don't care what they say."

Elsa looked at her. Every part of her wanted Anna to be right. She so wanted to be able to show Anna off to the world.

Elsa walked over to Anna and kissed her. Pulling her in closer. She didn't need anyone else. Elsa pulled away and looked at her.

"Anna, I want nothing more than to be able to show you off. I want to be able to let people see us as a couple, but." Elsa sighed. "I'm scared. I'm nervous."

Anna smiled. "Elsa, don't be. I'm right here. I will show you off with pride."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Anna always knew what to say.

Elsa walked over to her window and looked out. Was she ready? Everything told her she was. Told her she was ready to give Anna everything she deserved. Elsa turned around and looked at Anna.

"Anna, tomorrow, let's tell everyone." Elsa said, with a shaky voice.

(sorry I've been gone. I have been pretty bad sick, But I'm feeling better now, so everyone read and tell me your thoughts!)


	7. Chapter 7

(no P.O.V)

Today was the day. The day they told everyone.

Elsa looked at herself in the steamy mirror. She had just had a shower. Her white hair hung past her shoulders in wet curls.

She sighed. Every part of her was shaking. She was so nervous. She looked at herself. Her heart told her that she was ready, her mind told her she wasn't. She just wanted to make Anna happy.

Elsa grabbed her blue dress and slipped it on. It stopped at her knees. She braided her hair and hung it over her shoulder.

She walked out of her bathroom, and into her bedroom to see Anna sitting on her bed, smiling from ear to ear. Her hair was down, she was in a green dress that stopped right above her knees, and was in a pair of green flat shoes.

"I'm excited." Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled back and nodded. She sat down, and slipped her own small blue heels on.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at Anna. "I'm excited to, just nervous."

Anna hugged her. "Don't be. Itll be alright." Anna let her go and smiled as she jumped to her feet. "Are you ready?"

Elsa sighed and stood up. She gave a small smile and nodded.

Anna squealed a little and grabbed her hand and lead her outside, basically running. They walked outside, to people doing there own thing.

"Kristoff should be here soon." Anna said, looking around.

Elsa couldn't help but hold her arms into her chest. She already hurt these people bad enough a while ago. How could she do it again? She sighed and looked up when she heard hoof steps.

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna aid excitedly.

Kristoff smiled and waved, walking over to them along with Sven and Olaf.

"Hi!" Olaf smiled.

"Hi, Olaf." Anna smiled.

Elsa just waved.

"So, I have some exciting news!" Anna smiled.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Kristoff asked.

Anna giggled a little before calming herself. "Me and Elsa." Anna giggled again. "Are together!"

Elsa closed her eyes tight.

Kristoff blinked a few times. "Um, Anna, you two are sisters. I hope you don't mean as a couple."

Anna cocked her head. "Of course, I do. And we're not sisters."

Kristoff laughed some. "Yes you are. You were last year. What happened?"

"We found out by a letter her birth mother wrote actually." Anna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I actually am happy if you are happy, Anna!" Olaf smiled.

"Thank you, Olaf." Anna smiled.

"Anna, this is wrong. Even if you aren't sisters, you've lived your whole lives as sisters!" Kristoff said.

"It goes deeper than that, Kristoff." Anna said.

Elsa held her arms in closer. She knew this would happen.

"Anna, this is so wrong." Kristoff huffed.

Anna closed her eyes. "I thought you would be happy for me."

Kristoff sighed. "Well, I'm not. Actually, I'm freaked out. This is one of the worst thing you could do. And, the fact that you are both girls makes it worse. That's wrong on its own level."

Anna felt tears roll down her cheek. She fell over onto Elsa who looked up to Kristoff. She set Anna up and walked over to him.

"Kristoff, I used to think you were a pretty cool guy, but now? You have some problems." Elsa said.

"I have problems?" Krostoff asked.

"Yes. You have no right to judge. Just because you didn't get to her fast enough. I think your just jealous."Elsa said, crossing her arms overhear chest.

Kristoff chuckled. "Not jealous. I wouldn't want that little freak if she as the last woman on earth."

That comment made Anna sit down, and cry. Elsa looked at him and slapped him. "You better get out of here. You forget I can freeze you in a second. You will not talk about Anna like that. Ever."

Kristoff grabbed Svens halter and walked away, mumbling things about going to hell and all that.

Elsa walked over to Anna and sat down, pulling her to her arms.

"Why did he act like that?" Anna asked through tears.

"I don't know." Elsa said, running her fingers through Anna's hair.

Elsa sat there and let Anna cry. She looked around, no one else was weirded out. They kept about their day. Elsa looked down to Anna and smiled some. Even when she was crying she was beautiful. She thought a out them. About a future they could have, but they couldn't have it here. To many people know who they are. Elsa suddenly got an idea.

"Anna, let's run away." Elsa said with a smile.


End file.
